Rumores
by Princesa de la LUna254
Summary: un pequeño one-shot Tarde demaciado en darme cuenta que siempre te ame... Llega el dia de tu boda pero..ella no es la indicada, que sentira Naruto cuando sus amigos le digan que esta por cometer un error? regresara con el amor de su vida o se casara con su amiga? no NaruHina


"Te amo..tu me amas Sakura Haruno?"

Escucho como un eco en su mente aun recordando esa hermosa noche que había pasado al lado de la pelirrosa ..

"Te amo Naruto Uzumaki"

La voz de la pelirrosa al decir esas tiernas palabras inundo su mente al momento en que piso el altar, agradeció a Jiraiya sensei por todo lo que había hecho por el y se giro para ver a la novia ..en ese momento recordo la palabras de su padre..

Flash back..

Naruto: papá..como supiste que mama era la indicada?

Minato: -suspirando- vaya..que pregunta -miro a naruto y sonrió tiernamente ahora mirando al frente- ..lo supe desde el día en que nos conocimos

Naruto: pero como

Minato: jaja es algo difícil de explicar..-pronuncio rascándose la nuca- cuando la vi..vi luz..el estar cerca de ella aliviaba mi alma..me hacia inmensamente feliz ver su sonrisa..

Naruto: oh..

Minato: además..el día en que nos casamos..cuando la vi subir al altar..-comento en un suspiro ante la mirada atenta de naruto- sentí que era la mujer mas hermosa que jamas había visto...y que a su lado cada día seria mas feliz

Fin flash back..

Miro hacia los invitados esperando encontrar a la chica de ojos color jade..sin embargo no se encontraba allí, la marcha nupcial inundo la habitación, la novia estaba apunto de entrar, naruto giro su vista hacia el frente ..

"Sentí que era la mujer mas hermosa que jamas había visto"

"Te amo naruto uzumaki"

Escucho la voz de su padre y después a su mente vino la imagen de la joven kunoichi de cabello rosado y ojos como dos esmeraldas brillantes ...volvió a enfocarse en donde estaba..en su boda y en la novia la cual entraría en cualquier segundo, miro entrar a Ino acompañada de Sai y Hanabi acompañada de el kazekage Gaara..

Fijo su vista en el lugar donde la novia entraría y puso su mejor sonrisa para mostrar lo feliz que se encontraba ese día..

"Sentí que era la mujer mas hermosa..Te amo Naruto..que jamas había visto"

Volvió a escuchar las voces en su mente la cual se encargo de poner en blanco al instante..no podía hacerle eso a hinata, no en este día tan especial..además quien sabe donde estaba Sakura? Quien sabe si podría corresponderle nuevamente? Como sabría si no lo odiaba? Ella había desaparecido hace unos meses..según el actual hokage Kakashi-sensei, ella estaba de misión en Suna pero entonces por que Gaara estaba en la ceremonia y ella no?

Sacudió su cabeza y observo a la hermosa novia que entraba, su cabello estaba suelto a los lados y su vestido era hermoso y tradicional: escote en corazón y caída hasta el suelo con algunos detalles de pedrería en el escote..llegaba sonriendo y muy sonrojada ..

De repente escucho la puerta de atrás abrirse lentamente, giro su vista esperanzado sin embargo solo era cierto pelinegro acomodándose el traje con rapidez y posicionándose a su lado en el altar

Naruto: creí que no vendrias teme-susurró al moreno mientras este se acomodaba el cabello-

Sasuke: se me hizo tarde

Naruto: sabes donde esta sakura-chan?

Sasuke: oh si, me la encontré de camino para acá, iba a Suna por un traje y la encontré entrenando en la parte oeste

Naruto: no trabaja hoy?

Sasuke: al parecer no

Naruto: entonces no vendrá

Sasuke: no se lo que le haya pasado dobe pero es sorprendente que al final ella sea la que se haya separado del equipo

Naruto: si...

Sasuke: bueno..tal vez su "prometido" -pronuncio con amargura- no la haya dejado venir

Naruto: p..prometido?

Sasuke: no me digas que no sabias dobe -suspiro y miro hacia el frente, la novia aun tardaría unos minutos en llegar- ella se comprometió con el hijo de un terrateniente viejo que se lo pidió como ultima voluntad, hmp, sakura y su "enorme corazón de pollo"

Naruto: entonces..

Sasuke: te envió esto -recordó sacando una pequeña caja con un lazo rosa y iuna tarjeta la cual leyó rápidamente el rubio- mak..

Naruto: maktub

Flash back..

Naruto: maktub..

Pronuncio el rubio mientras se tumbaba a su lado y la abrazaba con inmenso amor, ese día se había entregado a ella y ella a él, habían sido uno solo y así seria por siempre ..

Sakura: Mak... tub?

Naruto: ..nada..amor, olvidalo

Hablo alegre volviendo a ser el mismo naruto de siempre, sakura solo se recostó en su pecho y suspiro..

Sakura: no tienes que ser a si con todos sabes?

Naruto: como?

Sakura:-suspiro de nuevo- no tienes que hacerte el desentendido

Dijo la joven mientras lo cubría delicadamente con la sabana ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio

Naruto: jaja de que hablas amor? -río nerviosamente y entonces la joven se abrazo a él-

Sakura: te he visto leer en la biblioteca-comento como si nada y el rubio la miro inmediatamente- vas cada noche y cuando ves que alguien esta ahi dices 'shizune, solo pasaba a ver si tenias mangas en este lugar'

Naruto: cuando me viste? -dijo en un suspiro ahora mas tranquilo y abrazándola mas-

Sakura: olvidas quien es la "cerebrito" en el equipo 7? Paso mucho tiempo ahí dentro

Naruto: igual, es mejor que afuera..

Sakura: gane, acepta que eres un nerd -sonrió y lo miro haciendo que suspirara-

Naruto: esta bien..me descubriste, soy un nerd amor mio pero no le digas a nadie eh, no quiero dañar mi reputación

Sakura: reputación? Jajaja cual?

Naruto: pues mi reputación de alma inocente e ingenua -la miro simulando estar sonrojado haciéndola reir-

Sakura: naruto, alguien inocente e ingenuo no haría algo así -dijo mostrando una mordida aun algo roja en su hombro-

Naruto: jajaja lo siento, me descontrole..

Sakura: ...me dirás que significa 'Maktub' ?

Naruto: no tiene importancia amor

Sakura: narutooo -suplico mientras con su dedo índice dibujaba en el pecho del rubio-

Naruto: maktub..es una vieja palabra árabe que significa 'estaba escrito' -comento sonriente mientras abrazaba a una pelirrosa confundida- estaba escrito...que yo te amaría, que tu me amarias -mirándola con los ojos brillantes- que seriamos uno..y que jamas me separaría de ti..que viviríamos felices

Fin flash back

Maktub...tan solo bastaba decir esa palabra qpara que él rubio recordara ese hermoso día..el día en que había entregado su corazón por siempre y a cambio había recibido algo mejor...el amor de la pelirrosa..

Sonrió melancólico aun sin notar que la novia ya había lledo al altar hasta que sasuke le había dado un pequeño empujón

Naruto: eh? -pronuncio y miro al frente a la novia, como todo un caballero tomo su mano y la ayudo a subir al altar- te vez...muy linda el día de hoy hinata..

Muy linda?! Muy linda?! Se supone que era el día de su boda! Debía decirle algo como 'estas mas hermosa que..' no se! Que estrellas?! Que la luna?! Pero no, se le había ocurrido decirle que estaba linda y es que..hinata si se veía mas linda sin embargo..no era la mujer mas hermosa que sus ojos habían visto...

Padre: ejem estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar el enlace de estas dos almas unidas por el amor, personas que se aman mas que a cualquier cosa y que el día de hoy han decidido unirse como uno solo en sagrado matrimonio

Escucho decir al padre y miro la pequeña caja con el listón rosa...sabia lo que había dentro..su felicidad y futuro..

Flash back..

Miraba a una pelirrosa sentada al pie de un cerezo, era primavera y estaba leyendo un libro rosa como su cabello, se acerco con cuidado por detrás..hace días que no la veía..desde ese día, ya que al día siguiente había partido de misión ..la abrazo tiernamente..y ella lo miro sorprendida

Naruto: te extrañe mi amor

Susurro en su oído tiernamente y beso su mejilla mientras ella se giraba con los ojos inundados de lágrimas..

Naruto: sakura-chan?

Pronuncio al ver sus ojos cristalinos y la pego mas a su pecho con ella abrazándolo con cariño..

Sakura: c..creí..que te irías..

Pronuncio con un deje de tristeza..eso lo molesto, como podría ella pensar que la dejaría después de esa magnifica noche!? Aun que..si se veía feo que hubieran estado juntos esa noche y el de repente desapareciera al día siguiente..

Sakura: creí..que solo buscabas tener un buen rato

Naruto: estas loca mujer?! -preguntó tomándola por los hombros- nunca te dejaría.. estaba de misión...lamento no haber tenido tiempo para avisarte..

Sakura: de..misión?

Naruto: ..jamas te dejaria...sabes he estado pensando..

Sonriente saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo blanca ante la mirada asombrada de la pelirrosa quien solo miro como el rubio sacaba un pequeño anillo plateado con un zafiro tan brillante como los ojos esmeralda de ella..

Naruto: ya probé y me gusto..ahora.. -comento en una risa y después la miro intensamente- no creo poder volver a vivir sin ti

Sakura: n..naruto...esto..es verdad?

Naruto: pues ya te adelante la luna de miel sakura-chan así que solo me faltaba darte tu anillo

Sakura: oh dios..

Naruto: entonces..aceptarias compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo Sakura Haruno?

Sakura: es enserio!? Si!

Fin flash back

Miro una vez mas la pequeña caja..después de ese día había estallado la 4ta guerra ninja, muchos habían muerto y esa promesa de amor se había ido al caño después de que el líder del clan Hyoga anunciara su compromiso con hinata aun sin siquiera el estar de acuerdo, ese día había recorrido toda la aldea buscando a su prometida pelirrosa sin embargo no estaba..había ido a la torre del hokage para terminar enterandose de que ella se habia ido...

Al final, como siempre, se había resignado a todo , y , con una sonrisa en el rostro ...había aceptado casarse con la ojiperla..

Padre: he escuchado que ambos han escrito sus votos así que Prosigamos..

Hinata: N..naruto-kun...siempre..t..te he amado..amo tu sonrisa..y tu..c..corazón gentil, amo cuando eres distraído y a..amo cuando disfrutas de cada cosa que haces..amo..q..que jamas e..estés triste y que n..nada te derrumbe ..t..te amo con defectos y virtudes...te..a..amo por que eres tan...naruto..

La miro fijamente sin mirarla realmente y no pudo evitar compararlas, si, ellas dos eran tan diferentes, ella amaba su corazón gentil pero solo sakura sabia que realmente él no era toda gentileza ..que se molestaba como todos, sentía celos e inclusive llegaba a ser egoísta ...ella amaba cuando era distraído y eso a sakura la fastidiaba, lo amaba aun como un nerd y hasta con gusto lo acompañaba a la biblioteca...ella pensaba que disfrutaba cada cosa que hacia y q jamas estaba triste, por amor de dios, era un humano! No una caja de buenos deseos y alegrías, también detestaba cosas y por supuesto que también lloraba y sentía tristeza, ella hablaba de defectos y virtudes cuando su sakura solamente lo miraba con amor y le decía que eso para ella no importaba y que era tonto pensar en esas cosas..

No pudo evitar mirarla nuevamente..buscando ese brillo en los ojos el cual finamente no encontró..

Trato de buscar esa belleza de la que su padre hablaba pero no la encontró, pues, cada que lo intentaba llegaba a su mente la imagen de la ojijade dormida a su lado..

Era su turno de decir sus votos...

Naruto: jamas espere algo como esto, jamas creí que me casaría con una mujer tan hermosa y sumamente tierna..a pesar de q no nos conocemos de toda la vida te tengo un gran cariño y apreció, eres una persona gentil y tienes un gran corazon..amo...y..yo...

Tartamudeo...un punto rosa pasaba enfrente de la iglesia..seria ella? Dios claro que lo era, solo ella poseía ese exótico cabello rosado...la miro pasar con una carpeta en sus manos y un hermoso vestido verde...antes de que pudiera mirar mas ella ya había avanzado, posiblemente al hospital...

Hinata: naruto-kun?

Especto la pelinegra mirándolo, el se giro nuevamente con una expresión de sorpresa y una sonrisa..

Naruto: lo siento...

Hinata: eh?

Naruto: lo siento..no puedo hacerlo hinata-chan...eres una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente pero no puedo amarte..

Dijo el rubio y ante la mirada sorprendida de algunos y sonrisas de otros salio de la iglesia, la novia se derrumbo y su hermana corrió al altar a consolarla...él se quito su moño y corrió al hospital topándose con ella en la entrada , lo miro sorprendida..

Sakura: naruto...

Naruto: Sakura-chan...

Sonrió el rubio abrazándola a lo que ella se aparto un poco..

Sakura: no deberías estar..en tu..boda?

Naruto: eso no importa...

Sakura: naruto! Pero hinata..

Naruto: con el tiempo lo entenderá, no podría nunca casarme con alguien que no fueras tu..

Sakura: naruto..

Con lágrimas la pelirrosa lo abrazo una vez mas...este correspondió besando su frente..definitivamente jamas podría estar con nadie mas que no fuera ella..pasaron varios segundos y el se acerco a ella, uniéndose en un cálido beso que había esperado todo un año a darse...el rubio sonrió mirandola a los ojos, ahí estaba ese brillo, ese que solo iba dedicado a él...

Naruto: te amo..


End file.
